


yeosang

by kittenhwa



Series: good little boy [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Consensual Non-Consent, Duct Tape, Gags, Good Little Boy Hongjoong, Knifeplay, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhwa/pseuds/kittenhwa
Summary: “You know,” Yeosang’s voice is low. “You’re very sweet like this.”
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong
Series: good little boy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849024
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	yeosang

**Author's Note:**

> well...
> 
> so the album preview drops in 4 hours. if the song is soft, we do not acknowledge how horny i am over the title.
> 
> WARNING! this one is pretty intense. please heed the tags, and don't read if you think this might not be your thing.
> 
> please note that everything in this story is consensual. the discussion and negotiation happens offscreen, but hongjoong has full power over the situation. he's just... a bit of a whore for it.
> 
> all of it.
> 
> :D

“You know,” Yeosang’s voice is low, and Hongjoong tracks his movement, watching closely as he comes towards him. His wrists have been taped together, the duct tape extending down his forearms to keep them together, and a little yellow ball sits clenched in his hands. Rope secures the tape around his wrists to the top bunk in his and Seonghwa’s room so his arms are raised. “You’re very sweet like this.”

Hongjoong hums a little from behind the ball gag and shakes his head, trying to play the part of reluctant captive as Yeosang had told him to.

When Yeosang rests a hand over his cheek, his whole body jerks away from the touch; his thighs have been duct taped together too, as well as his ankles, and the adhesive tugs at his skin. He shifts a little as Yeosang brushes his thumb over Hongjoong’s cheek.

“But I don’t think you have enough… colour,” Yeosang drawls, stepping to the side to get something from his desk. When he moves back, Hongjoong spots what’s in his hand.

Frantically, as he’s supposed to be doing, he squirms, thrashing where he’s restrained on the edge of the bed. Yeosang’s grin is wicked, and Hongjoong’s eyes are wide, chest heaving as he steps in close again.

The knife is familiar— Yeosang loves it, bought it special for them when Hongjoong first agreed to try playing with it. Iridescent blade, matte black handle, it fits perfectly in Yeosang’s hand. Hongjoong craves it.

They’ve been playing like this for a few months now; Hongjoong is always restrained in some painful, inescapable way, pretending he doesn’t want it; Yeosang always has his knife in hand, the first aid kit nearby, and a glint in his eye.

The hum that sounds from Yeosang’s chest is pensive, pleased, and the tip of the blade is a tiny, cold point of contact against Hongjoong’s left pec. It’s heady, the knowledge that Yeosang has him entirely at his mercy like this, the knowledge that he is completely safe despite this.

“Let’s make you pretty, hm?”

The words make Hongjoong shiver. The blade is taken away for a quick moment, and then it is back, the flat side of it sliding down his sternum. Hongjoong writhes a little when he recognizes it is not either of the sharp sides, still playing his part, even they both know how much he wants this.

The flat of the knife leaves, but when it touches to his skin again, it slices.

They are never deep cuts, never anything meant to last, but they sting. The first is always the most exciting, cutting through his skin easily.

“Yeah, look at that,” Yeosang breathes, eyes fixed on where the cut wells with blood, a little trickle sliding down his skin. He looks up, meets Hongjoong’s eyes, and Hongjoong nods once. The smile he gets in response is knowing.

“Is that all it takes?” Yeosang asks, in character still. He lifts the blade, makes another cut, and they sit in silence as he watches, his gaze like a physical weight. “Just have to cut you up a little to get you hot for it?”

Hongjoong shifts, shaking his head. He keeps the ball in his hands held tight, making sure Yeosang knows he’s good, he’s great, he loves this.

Yeosang continues to make little slices, and soon he’s got so many littering his chest that the trails of blood are running into each other, into other cuts. It’s a steady, simmering arousal, being helpless and hurt like this, and Hongjoong is droopy eyed, drooling so much around the gag in his mouth, by the time Yeosang curses lowly and cups Hongjoong’s face again.

“You look lovely,” he says, sounding out of breath. “So beautiful like this.”

Hongjoong is too lost in the arousal, lets himself lean into the touch. His head feels hazy, chest hurting dully. He loves this.

“Gonna use you like this, mkay?” Yeosang asks, and Hongjoong moans. Eyes flicking down, Yeosang drops to one knee, lifting Hongjoong’s taped legs. Hongjoong doesn’t need to watch, trusts Yeosang implicitly, but he wants to see, wants to watch how well Yeosang handles the knife.

The sound of the duct tape being split by the blade is satisfying, and Hongjoong groans as his thighs are released. Carefully, Yeosang pulls the tape off more of his skin, and then folds it so the sticky sides are pressed together, making sure they won’t catch on Yeosang.

“Gonna move you,” Yeosang murmurs, just seconds before he does. Hongjoong grunts a little as he’s tugged off the edge of the bed, slightly off balance because of how his ankles are still taped together. The tug on his arms stretches through all the cuts on his chest, the drying blood pulling at his skin. He’s turned, his arms taking his weight now.

“What a good little boy,” Yeosang praises, one of his pretty hand squeezing at his ass. Hongjoong moans when he steps away, breathing out slowly as he hears the sound of the knife being placed on the desk. Yeosang must have grabbed lube too, because when he comes back his cock is wet. He pushes it between Hongjoong’s thighs, and the tight space must feel good, if Yeosang’s low noise is anything to go by.

It’s not what he wants, not a cock in his ass, but it’s intense nonetheless. Hongjoong shivers with every brush of Yeosang’s cock against his balls, wanting to beg for more but unable to do so because of the gag. Instead, he moans, loud and needy, sounding like a whore as his thighs are fucked.

“Fuck, Hongjoong,” Yeosang grits out, one hand on his hip and the other holding him by the shoulder. He drags Hongjoong’s body back to meet his own, and it’s so so much, Hongjoong thinks, a little crazed, enough that maybe he could cum from this alone.

He doesn’t get the chance, though, because Yeosang fucks into the space between his thighs hard and solid a few more times before pulling away and jerking himself off. He comes, making this raspy noise as he stripes Hongjoong’s ass with cum.

Hongjoong writhes, fucking his hips forward as if trying to hump the air, and he doesn’t even realize he’s crying until Yeosang reaches around to tug him back against his chest.

“Shh,” Yeosang hushes him, pets his hair and holds him as he shivers. “You did well, so perfect for me.”

Hongjoong hums, and lets himself shudder in Yeosang’s arms, content to be held like this.


End file.
